Loneliness
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Edward cansado de estar solo recurre a una idea descabellada. Embarazar a alguien para poder tener un hijo que lo acompañe por el resto de la eternidad. ExB Vampiros y Humanos OneShot


**Los personajes pertenecen a SM. **

**Tengan en cuenta que cambié algunas cosas. Edward ha estado solo toda su vida vampírica, Carlisle no estaba ahí y no conoce a ningún otro vampiro de los Cullen. Bella no tiene poderes, solo es rara y Edward no puede leer sus pensamiento. K? GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

Después de 100 años solo Edward estaba cansado. Cuando despertó en esta nueva vida, nunca se imaginó que sería tan solitaria. Se alimentaba de humanos, como cualquier vampiro normal. Le gustaba divertirse con las mujeres antes de matarlas. A los hombres solo los drenaba.

Pero seguía el problema de su soledad. Su creador no estaba cuando despertó. Conocía muchos otros vampiros, pero ninguno era digno de confianza. Había pensado en conseguirse una pareja, una vampiresa que le ayudara en sus días de soledad. Pero todas eran… no eran lo que él quería.

Recordó a las personas que había conocido, que eran amables. Las amazonas y a Nahuel.

Entonces, como si algo lo golpeara, se le ocurrió una idea. Las amazonas nunca estarían solas porque aparte de tenerse ellas, estaba Nahuel. Después recordó algo más, él era un íncubo, podía tener hijos.

Consideró la idea por un momento, pero todo era confuso. No era como si le importara secar la gente, más bien le inquietaba el nacimiento de la criatura. Nahuel le había mostrado su propio nacimiento a través de sus recuerdos.

Pero la soledad era aun peor, no quería seguir solo por este mundo. Puede que no amara a una mujer, pero a un hijo sí.

Decidió buscar a alguien que pareciera solitaria, alguien que cuando muriera no llamara la atención. En el pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba sería fácil.

Comenzó a investigar a la gente, mujeres que no tuvieran familia, que no trabajaran en algo extravagante.

Y encontró a una, que era ideal. Tenía 24 años, vivía sola y era enfermera del hospital. Estuvo algunos meses viéndola en su casa, en el hospital. Parecía una mujer tan solitaria. Triste incluso. No tenía amigos, novio, incluso se enteró de que sus padres habían muerto.

Decidió que sería ella la madre de su bebé. Era un profesional en el arte de la seducción. Pero decidió no conocerla, solo quería terminar con el trabajo. Era la primera mujer con la que se acostaría sin morderla. Ciertamente sería un gran reto.

Esa noche fue a visitarla, la vio ponerse un fino camisón de noche. Soltar sus ondas color marrón y recostarse en la cama. Era una noche calurosa, por lo que no se tapó.

Edward se escabulló por la ventana, silenciosamente. El olor de la mujer lo golpeó, era apetitoso. Pero se recordó que iba por una razón. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, se recostó ligeramente sobre ella y la sintió estremecerse al tiempo que su aliento lo golpeaba en el rostro. Estuvo a punto de perder el control. Pero no podía.

Se contuvo y comenzó a besar el cuello de la humana. Su piel era tan cálida, olía a flores. Sus hábiles manos comenzaron a recorrer las curvas de la morena que seguía dormida bajo sus brazos. Subió su camisón y abrió sus piernas. No quería lastimarla, por lo que se encargó de excitarla un poco antes de penetrarla. La humana se movía en coordinación con sus dedos.

Después de un tiempo, antes de que ella se corriera, Edward se quitó la ropa y la penetró. No con fuerza pues de inmediato sintió la barrera que había. Virgen, esta mujer era virgen. Siguió hasta el final y ella solo soltó un pequeño quejido.

Pero después de un tiempo comenzó a moverse al ritmo con él. Edward se sentía en el cielo, no tenía idea de lo que era el sexo sin sangre. Le gustó.

Siguió moviéndose hasta que se corrió y estuvo seguro que la humana lo recibió todo. Antes de marcharse la limpió y besó sus labios. Había algo en ella que era… diferente a todas. Se marchó prometiendo que volvería a diario para ver como se desarrollaba el embarazo. El cual según la experiencia contada, duraría menos de un mes.

Aun así existía la posibilidad de que la humana se asustara y quisiera cometer alguna tontería, como acabar con su vida. Él se aseguraría de que no pasara.

Bella despertó algo desconcertada. Había algo en su cuerpo que había cambiado. Se sentó, sintiendo dolor en su entrepierna. Se puso de pie, no sin dificultad, después vio las sábanas. Había sangre, eso la desconcertó, pero aun así se sentía en paz.

No es como si la hubieran violado, ella creyó que era un sueño. El cuerpo era frio como el hielo, pero gracias al calor de la noche se sintió cómoda. No podía dar cabida a su mente, no podía ser que algo así hubiese acabado.

De pronto sintió mucha hambre. Decidió que olvidaría todo, fue a tomar una ducha fría y reconfortante. Después desayunó 2 huevos, a pesar de que nunca desayunaba.

En la comida comió un lonche de jamón con verduras, lo extraño es que ella odiaba la comida del hospital. Se sentía hambrienta y no soportó su turno sin dormir un poco.

Así siguió por varios días, hasta que por fin llegó el fin de semana. Tenía la sensación de ser observada. Pero era imposible en su casa apartada. Ella amaba la naturaleza y su padre le había heredado esa casa.

El sábado por la mañana, su día de descanso, se levantó con mucha hambre de nuevo. Corrió a la cocina y vio que había para preparar pollo frito, dado que eran las 12 del día se le hizo bien comer/desayunar pollo. Pero en el momento en el que dio un mordisco, su estómago se retorció de tal forma que la hizo levantarse de golpe y correr al lavabo.

Edward la observaba desde fuera, con curiosidad. Había esperado que cuando se levantó al siguiente día de su visita, se asustara e hiciera pruebas o algo. Pero no ocurrió, ella solo decidió no darle importancia. Y otra cosa era que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. No se puso a pensar en ello hasta después de que ella despertó y todo estuvo en silencio. Después esperaba un ataque de pánico por estar comiendo la forma en la que lo hacía de pronto, pero de nuevo lo sorprendió no haciendo nada más que calmando su apetito.

Ahora era el momento en el que descubría que su vientre había crecido, a pesar de haber pasado tan solo una semana, o incluso menos. Vio su rostro pálido a través del vidrio y capto de inmediato cuando sus ojos se ensancharon. Las manos de Bella se movieron a su vientre, que había crecido considerablemente, teniendo en cuenta que antes era completamente plano.

Pero lo sorprendió una vez más, no se asustó, no gritó, no le dio un ataque de pánico. El ataque le daría a él al ver que sonreía, ¡ella sonreía! Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Edward estaba más allá del congelamiento normal. Se sentía como un humano a quien le dijeron que sería padre. No se podía mover.

Ella estaba llorando, pero sonreía. Nunca esperó esa reacción.

Después de la primera impresión, Bella corrió a su habitación, prendió el portátil que tenía en su escritorio y buscó algo que Edward no alcanzaba a ver. Por suerte para él, ella se levantó de nuevo con nauseas después de media hora, él se escabulló por su ventana y vio lo que buscaba.

_Íncubo: __es un demonio masculino en la creencia popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, especialmente mujeres, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, de acuerdo con una cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias. Si la mujer queda embarazada puede dar a luz niños deformes, de fácil control por parte del mal, o con habilidades especiales._

Bella tenía algunas palabras escritas en una hoja, subrayadas. _Embarazo espontáneo__, __Demonio masculino__, __relaciones sexuales__, __embarazada__, __niños deformes o habilidades especiales._

Ella estaba de hecho investigando. Y no estaba equivocada. Eso es lo que él era, un demonio, que había embarazado a una pobre mujer. Pero lo que él esperó no apareció, no hubo gritos por parte de ella o amenazas por parte de él. Hubo llanto y sonrisas.

La escuchó acercarse y corrió a salir por la ventana de nuevo. Por suerte no había vecinos, ni testigos para cuando ella muriera al dar a luz.

Los días pasaron y Edward se desconcertaba cada vez más. Ella parecía sentirse más y más débil. No comía por las náuseas y aun así seguía yendo a trabajar. Una noche la vio buscando algo de nuevo en el portátil pero en esta ocasión no alcanzó a ver qué era. Las ojeras de la chica eran más notorias, temía que quizá la criatura no se alcanzara a formar por completo y ella muriera.

Pero esa noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, cargaba con una pesada caja. Edward tenía curiosidad, la siguió con la vista desde fuera. Cuando llegó a la cocina y abrió la caja, vio que eran bolsas de plástico. Edward se sorprendió tanto, eran bolsas de sangre. De esas que hay en el hospital para donación.

La pequeña humana era inteligente. La vio verter un poco en un vaso y hacer cara de asco. Antes de tomarla se tapó la nariz. Bebió todo el vaso y se sirvió otro. Edward aun no se movía. No era esto posible, ella debería estar aterrada, él amenazándola y esperando a que naciera la criatura.

Su comportamiento era casi como si… amara a lo que lleva dentro.

Para la tercera semana ella ya no podía moverse. La caja con depósitos de sangre estaba por terminarse y sufría de golpes por parte del bebé. Pero ella seguía adelante. Edward observaba su rostro con cautela, esperando ver algo de terror, arrepentimiento, algo. Pero ella nunca mostró nada de eso. Le dolía era claro, pero nunca se mostró molesta.

El bebé no tardaría en venir al mundo, Edward esperaba el grito desgarrador de la humana que le indicara que su hijo iba a nacer.

Fue a cazar pues no podía atacar a la humana cuando comenzara a desangrarse. Bebió de unos turistas que pasaban por ahí y escondió los cuerpos. Justo entonces escuchó su gemido. Era tiempo, ya estaba por salir.

Él decidió una semana atrás ayudarla con el parto. Sería un poco menos… tipo película Alien. Quería estar presente cuando el o la acompañante de toda su vida naciera. Corrió de regreso a la casa, esperando verla tirada en el suelo, dolorida. Pero en lugar de eso la vio caminando con precaución fuera de la casa. Camino y caminó, internándose en el bosque, Edward la seguía de cerca.

Hasta que no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, poniendo sus manos por delante para no lastimarse. Logró acostarse de lado y abrazó su vientre de forma protectora. Soltó un grito, un alarido. Edward torció el gesto, nunca imaginó que al ver el dolor de la humana se sintiera mal.

Se acercó cuando Bella estaba por desmayarse del dolor. La recostó bocarriba y rasgó su ropa. Ella estaba semiconsciente. Al mirar en dirección a su rostro, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color café, chocolate.

-Sabía que vendrías, -susurró casi inaudiblemente. Pero Edward la escuchó gracias a su gran oído.

Parpadeó repetidas veces para salir de su estupor. Después apartó la mirada de los ojos chocolate y se centró en su gran y amoratado vientre. Ella protegía a la criatura que la mataba. Eso era de gran valor. Faltaba muy poco, pero notó que la mano de la humana se estiraba. Intentaba decirle algo. Siguió lo que le apuntaba y descubrió una bolsa, mejor conocida como pañalera. Fue a cogerla y vio que dentro había toallas, cobijas y una bolsa con sangre. Una tetera vacía.

El grito de Bella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró para ver que ella sostenía su vientre con fuerza. Su rostro estaba descompuesto por el dolor.

-¡Sácalo! –gritó una vez. -¡No puede respirar, ayúdalo!

Ella creía que era hombre, pero Edward había escuchado sus pensamientos. Era mujer y aparentemente quería a la humana por protegerla. Y le gustaba la voz de él, ya que por las noches le hablaba.

Se dispuso a hacer la desagradable tarea de abrir su vientre con los dientes. Antes de abrir la caja torácica de Bella, extendió una toalla y una manta sobre el suelo. Después sacó a su niña, a quien ya amaba. La contempló por un momento, la limpió con la toalla y la tapó con la manta.

Se giró de vuelta a la humana, solo esperando que su corazón se detuviera. Pero ella lo miraba, expectante. Si pudiera extendería sus brazos. Edward estaba nervioso, se sentía culpable.

-Niña, es niña, -sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio. La sangre que brotaba de la herida ya no era tanta. –Cuídala, -susurró.

Edward tomó la decisión de convertirla, no pensó, solo lo hizo. Primero dejó a la niña a salvo, pegó el vientre de la humana con su saliva y la mordió donde pudo, esparciendo el veneno por su sangre. No estaba seguro de si lo lograría. Se acercó muy suavemente a su rostro, que se veía pálido, pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lucha, lo has hecho por ella, ahora hazlo por mí y por ti, -dijo en su oído. Después la besó suavemente en los labios, y pasó a su cuello, donde estaba la vena. La mordió, bebió un poco de su sangre y después se alejó.

El latido de su corazón era débil, pero persistente. Ella lo había escuchado. Solo faltaba esperar. Tomó a la niña en brazos y corrió a la casa por cobijas y una almohada. Acomodó a Bella para que estuviera un poco más cómoda.

Después se dedicó a contemplar a su hija, era realmente hermosa. Sus pequeños mechones eran del mismo color que su cabello. Algunas facciones eran iguales a las de Bella. Era perfecta. No quería ponerle nombre aun, esperaría a que Bella despertara, después de todo era su hija también.

Toda la noche estuvo escuchando los pensamientos de su hija, en la mayoría eran su voz o la de Bella, diciendo palabras de amor.

La mañana llegó y la niña despertó. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre. Y estuvo agradecido por eso. La alimentó con la sangre y la niña lo miró todo el tiempo, después estiró su mano y toco su rostro. De sus labios brotó un jadeo al ver las imágenes. Era Bella, débil, dolorida, pero en fin ella. Su hija era aun más especial de lo que pensaba.

-Es tu madre, -le susurró a la niña. Se giró para mirar el cuerpo de Bella, seguía oyendo su corazón y veía como sanaban de apoco sus heridas. –Ella estará con nosotros dentro de poco.

La bebé lo miraba con sus enormes ojos. Edward solo le regresó la mirada, cuidando también el latido del corazón de Bella.

Por fin pasaron dos días y los latidos se aceleraron, más y más. Edward recordó que los neófitos eran inestables, y que por las venas de su hija corría sangre. La llevó a la casa e hizo una cuna improvisada. La dejó durmiendo y corrió de vuelta al bosque.

Bella abrió los ojos, pudiendo contemplar cada partícula de polvo en el aire. Sus ojos eran más agudos, al igual que todos sus sentidos. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. Hasta que lo vio. Ahí, de pie, perfecto.

Ninguno dijo nada, él estiró su mano y ella la tomó. Es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si se amaran desde el primer momento. Edward la vistió con un vestido, no sin antes admirar sus hermosas curvas.

Se acercó a ella y susurró en su oído. –Eres tan hermosa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y después lo beso. Lo había ansiado desde la primera noche, cuando inconscientemente sintió su cuerpo, cada detalle de esa noche estaban en su mente. Él pudo verlo, no había más protección, podía leer su mente. Antes de que la lujuria apartara todo pensamiento cuerdo, se separó.

-Vamos a cazar, -le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos eran rojos.

-No quiero matar gente, -le dijo ella asustada.

-No hay otra forma.

-Tiene que haberla, podemos comer, no sé, sangre de animales. Lo que sea, no quiero comer humanos.

Edward miró alrededor y con su olfato localizó a un animal, no olía tan bien como los humanos, pero si era necesario por ella dejaría incluso de alimentarse. La sintió tersarse y la miró.

-¿Dónde está ella? –le preguntó.

-Está a salvo, la dejé durmiendo en tu casa. Es una niña realmente especial.

-Lo sé, al igual que tu, -dijo enterrando el rostro en su cuello. Edward la abrazó hacia él.

-Vamos a cazar.

Cazaron rápidamente y aunque Edward se sentía extraño por beber sangre de animales, sabía que por su hija y por su nueva compañera, haría lo que fuera.

Bella llegó ansiosa a la casa, quería verla. Cuando entraron, la niña estaba sentada, expectante. Miró a su madre y por su rostro cruzó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa, -dijo tomándola en brazos.

-¿Cómo quieres que la llamemos? –dijo Edward abrazándola por atrás.

-Vanessa me parece un buen nombre.

-Vanessa Masen, -dijo Edward en su oído. –Es hermoso. Y tú serás Isabella Masen en cuanto podamos andar entre los humanos sin peligro. Nos casaremos y nuestra hija será testigo.

Vanessa le mostró su poder a su madre, imágenes de ella con su padre o de Bella recostada en el bosque. Bella se sorprendió y Edward le explicó que el poder de su hija era el contrario de él. Le explicó que leía mentes.

La noche cayó y Edward y Bella se retiraron a la habitación que antes pertenecía al padre de Bella.

-Aun no entiendo algo, -dijo Edward comenzando a quitar la ropa de Bella. -¿Por qué no temías lo que pasaría? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

-Antes de que me visitaras esa noche, yo estaba completamente sola. Cuando comprendí que algo o alguien se había llevado mi virginidad, no me importó. Pero entonces llegó el embarazo. Al principio estaba aterrada, pero al poner las manos sobre mi vientre sentí una patada. Era mi bebé, -ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, acariciando su cincelado pecho, como había querido hacerlo desde la primera noche. Edward cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Bella. –Investigué un poco y supe que había sido un íncubo. Temí cuando leí que podía nacer un bebé deforme, o un demonio. Todo el tiempo… -se interrumpió cuando Edward acarició su cuerpo. Volvió a tomar aire y continuó. –Todo el tiempo me sentí observada, presentía que volverías. Y lo hiciste.

-Apelaste a sentimientos que no tenía idea que tenía.

-Te amo, -susurró ella antes de perderse por completo en las caricias de su vampiro. Del padre de su hija.

Después de años de soledad, ambos tenían una familia. Una que duraría para siempre.

**¿Reviews? Es diferente a lo que he escrito antes, espero que les guste.**


End file.
